Sorriso
by Ida59
Summary: E il sorriso nasce, spontaneo, dolce. Solo per lei. È il seguito di "Capricci".


Sorriso

 **Titolo** : Sorriso

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 31 gennaio/ 2 febbraio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** E il sorriso nasce, spontaneo, dolce. Solo per lei. È il seguito di "Capricci".

 **Parole/pagine** : 546/2.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Sorriso

Elyn era uscita dalla stanza quasi di corsa, lasciando Severus profondamente stupito, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di rispondere al suo sorriso.

 _Umano_.

Fare i _capricci_ era _buffo_ , ma, soprattutto, era _umano_.

Scoprire la sua umana fragilità aveva commosso Elyn rendendola felice, ma aveva scosso il mago in profondità, aprendo mille interrogativi tra i suoi pensieri, domande le cui risposte si accavallavano confuse e incoerenti nella sua mente.

Per fortuna David, l'infermiere del San Mungo, era subito arrivato, probabilmente inviato proprio dalla Guaritrice, per "vestirlo".

Il mago sorrise tra sé, soddisfatto: l'infermiere aveva portato anche il copriletto, proprio come dalla sua muta richiesta di cui Elyn ancora una volta era stata perfetta interprete; aveva utilizzato la sua rara sensibilità di Legilimante che le permetteva di leggere ogni sfumatura dei pensieri che il mago le offriva al posto delle parole che, ancora, non riuscivano ad uscirgli dalla gola ferita senza un profondo strascico di dolore.

Indossare slip e pigiama si rivelò però alquanto stancante e doloroso, visto che ogni movimento, seppur lento e misurato, in qualche modo implicava sempre il suo collo, con la ferita ancora non del tutto cicatrizzata sebbene fossero passati ormai due mesi; e le mani di David non erano propriamente "delicate".

Certo, quelle di Elyn sarebbero state molto diverse…

Rabbrividì – sì, era l'innegabile brivido di piacere che ormai conosceva bene – e represse subito l'importuno pensiero.

L'infermiere finì di sistemare il copriletto sulle lenzuola:

\- Non so proprio cosa se ne farà di quest'affare pesante nel mese di luglio, - borbotto tra sé, - ma gli ordini della Guaritrice Elyn non si discutono. Mai! – concluse serio uscendo rapido dalla stanza.

Stupito dal tono di profondo rispetto, certo non solo professionale, che aveva colto nella voce dell'infermiere, Severus si ritrovò con le labbra sottili dischiuse in un sorriso, senza neppure sapere come s'era formato.

All'inizio fu solo un accenno di sorriso, nato spontaneo su labbra troppo a lungo strette in una morsa di dolore e disprezzo di sé.

Fu un sorriso puro, nato dal profondo, dall'abisso oscuro della colpa, ma desideroso della luce dell'amore.

E il sorriso uscì prepotente, spezzando i vincoli del passato, rompendo le catene della colpa, travolgendo lo strazio dei rimorsi.

Sì adagiò lieve sulla bocca del mago, finalmente consapevole di ciò che stava accadendo, e divenne il _suo_ sorriso, _il sorriso di Severus_.

Un sorriso colmo d'orgoglio per la donna alla cui ostinazione e capacità in gran parte doveva la vita, perché le lacrime di Fanny da sole non erano bastate.

Un sorriso dolce, illuminato da una passione ancora sconosciuta, eppure già forte, per la donna che, introducendosi nella sua mente sconvolta dal delirio febbrile indotto dal veleno di Nagini, aveva saputo conoscere ed accettare il suo passato, comprendendo a fondo i suoi rimorsi e imparando ad amare le sue colpe, fino a regalargli così il perdono che aveva sempre creduto impossibile.

Un sorriso vero, sconosciuto da troppi anni a quelle labbra sottili, aride d'amore.

Un sorriso che liberava il suo cuore dalla gelida gabbia in cui l'aveva costretto per tutti quei lunghi anni di solitudine e sofferenza.

Un sorriso che lo riportava in vita e liberava le ali della speranza dalle colpe che Elyn aveva saputo perdonare.

Un sorriso prezioso.

 _Un sorriso di Severus._

Solo per lei.

 _Per Elyn…_

3


End file.
